Czechmate (Vendettas)
Czechmate is the thirteenth episode of The Challenge: Vendettas. Description When one player is blindsided, a surprising new vendetta is formed. Players compete in the high octane challenge, "Outside the Box" which will determine who is moving on to the Finals and who must battle for their big shot at the big money. Challenge Location: Ronda, Spain Challenge: Help Me, Rhonda Players will compete as individuals and, one at a time, race one mile up a path uphill to the other side of a bridge. Once they have reached this players will strap on to a zip line suspended 300 feet off the ground and will ride it across before racing through the streets of Ronda. Once players have reached underneath the bridge they must rappel another 300 feet down its side before racing to the finish line. The fastest male player and fastest female player will win $25,000 to split between them. The slowest male player and slowest female player will be automatically eliminated from the game and their bank accounts will be added to the final prize money. Kam used her Grenade to steal Devin's entire bank account. Results: Challenge Location: Prague, Czech Republic Challenge: Outside the Box Players will compete as individuals and compete two at a time. To begin players will be hooked to the back of a truck that will start driving to a speed of 50 mph. While the truck is moving players must move back and forth between the scaffolding they are hanging from in order to avoid pylons that are in their path. Pylons range in value from one to nine points each and if a player knocks into a pylon they will be given points. The male player and female player to make it through the course with the least amount of points will win $25,000 to split. The top three finishers of the challenge will form the Troika. The male that earns the most points during the challenge will be automatically eliminated from the game and their bank account will be added to the final prize total. In the event that multiple player don't receive points, those players will compete again with the truck now going at a faster speed. Results: Nominations The Inquisition: Elimination Instead of nominating players to send into elimination the Troika is responsible for nominating one player to save. Troika vote: Ring: Head Banger Players will start on either side of a wall and, on TJ's signal, will charge through two walls as quickly as possible. After breaking through the second wall players will find two oversized balls that they must use to smash through a metal grate that will reveal two smaller balls that must be deposited in their tube. The first player to deposit both smaller balls into their tube will win and return to the game. The loser will be eliminated and their bank account will be added to the final prize total. Results: Sneak Peeks 'Czech Mate' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge Vendettas MTV Category:Vendettas Episodes